Objects of Love
by Layne Dawson
Summary: Short Jilly stories that take place one after another between the end of their 7th year and when Harry is born.


"Lucky"

Harry Potter Fanfiction

JP/LE (Jily)

POV: Lily

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling on Warner Brothers nor do I own "Harry Potter"

It was May of 1978. It was the last day of the season and I was sitting with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James just strode into the Great Hall for breakfast this morning. He sat down and slid towards my own seat on the bench. He was in his quiddich uniform with his messy, dark hair in his eyes. He kissed me on the cheek, "Good morning, Lily!" he said like any other morning. And, like every other morning, Sirius was not far behind and sank next to James. They both poured themselves some pumpkin juice. As I finished off my eggs, they chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes, of course using their pet names Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.

Everything was going fine until Sirius said to James "Prongs, feeling lucky today?" and then I remembered, the scarf.

Lucky is the name of James' scarf that I wore for all of their winter quiddich matches and they won each of them. They were convinced it was lucky, so I was given the task of wearing it to every game since.

It seemed James remembered too, because he grabbed my arm and turned toward me, "LILY! Where's Lucky? Aren't you gonna wear him today?"

"James, it's MAY for Merlin's Sake!"

"Lily, it's the championship game, do we REALLY want to risk it?" He quietly screamed, he's not one who wants to make a scene unless it makes him look good.

I looked around for my friends and none of them wanted to intervene. I looked to the Slytherin table and Severus had a look of sorrow on his face. I couldn't send James to pick on Sev, my dear friend.

"I-" I started "I left Lucky in the dorm, I'll get him before the game!"

"Get him now!" Sirius interjected. I shot a glare at him and went up all seven staircases up to Gryffindor tower to find Lucky.

I found it draped over my chair and put it on. I felt like a total idiot but no one crosses "The Marauders" as they call themselves. I fixed my hair and went back down to the Great Hall.

Low and behold, James and Sirius were waiting to ambush me at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Sirius pushed me into James who picked me up and whirled me around. Believe it or not, it's cute.

Soon, James had to go to the pitch to, quote, "get ready to beat Slytherin." Peter wasn't feeling well, so he went to the infirmary while the remaining two walked me to the stands and made me sit in the front with Lucky on. They sat on either side of me, Sirius on my right and Remus on my left.

When the game started, it was already getting hot, and I was planning on taking it off when James started paying attention to the game. It seems they were told ahead of time by James to keep it on me, because Sirius and Remus put it back on and held both of my arms to make sure I don't get it off. They know me too well.

At one point, the sun came out from behind a cloud, which made me very uncomfortable, so they let me wear Lucky as a headband. Soon after, it looked like James saw the Snitch. He did see the Snitch! He started chasing it down on his broom. I thought I saw James getting bigger, and then it hit me... The Snitch! It hit my forehead and ricocheted. I fell backward, and heard cheering.

Sirius pulled me up and I opened my eyes. James was right in front of the stands holding the Snitch. He slid upside down on his broomstick and kissed me. Then he got back up, pulled me onto his broomstick and flew down to the center of the pitch.

We got down and he handed the Snitch to Professor McGonnagal and pulled me into a kiss. Everyone was chanting "GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

Of course, Gryffindor doesn't just chant. We party. That night, everyone was drinking Butterbeer and talking. The team members each made speeches eventually. James' speech was the best part. And by best, I mean most hilarious.

"I can't imagine what you'll do with out me next year! I mean, c'mon!" Everyone laughed "But, really, my girl here, Lily Evans is the one who has supported me, and wore my lucky scarf for every game since winter holiday!" Everyone laughed like the one guy who doesn't get the joke until you explain it. Sirius and Remus told their story about how they "saved my life" at the game. Boys...

I sat on the couch near the fireplace talking with my friends as "The Marauders" were talking to everyone in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone trickled out until it was just James and I in the common room. We cuddled on the couch for a few minutes after Sirius left and then James spoke up.

"So you really don't like wearing Lucky do you?"  
"Only when it doesn't make sense." I said

"It makes sense to me!" he retorted

"James, I love you, and you know that!" I exclaimed, "I wore him, didn't I? I did for you!"

"I know, I was just wondering because you were a little on edge today and it's not your 'time of the month'" Oh, he's so hilarious.

"You're good, James! You actually know!" I said. He chuckled

I looked into is blue eyes. Mesmerizing. When I first had a crush on him, he was boasting about quiddich and I was just staring into his eyes for ten minutes. It was only when he waved his hand in front of my face that I remembered where we were.

"I love you too, Lily" he whispered as we went in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and just as our lips were about to touch, there was a tapping at the window.

James' owl was there with a howler from his mum.


End file.
